Feed The Rain
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: A sort of compiling work, sort of linked to 'Tear You Apart'. Korra feels she is losing her mind; dreams becoming reality, despair and fear tearing at her sanity.


_**Come feed the rain**_  
_**'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust**_  
_**Yeah, feed the rain**_  
_**'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust**_

_Pairing: Amorra_

_Rated 'M'_

_Warnings: Waterbending kink/a little bloodbending/slight choking/very slight noncon?_

Korra groaned as she awoke, clutching her stomach. She looked up weakly, head spinning as she took in her surroundings. Slowly, she realized where she was. Air Temple Island. She was in her room. Korra's head fell back onto her pillow, sighing lowly. "So, the Avatar finally awakens." Korra froze, her stomach sinking even lower than it felt already.

"I must apologize for the visit on such short notice."

Korra's eyes darted from side to side, trying to find the origin of the voice without moving too much. A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek, catching slightly on her lower lip.

The voice laughed, and Korra thought she felt a hand gently massage her shoulder. Korra jolted against the touch, sitting up and looking at where the touch had come from. Nothing. There was nothing besides dark shadows, while the moon shone through her window. Thunder rumbled in the darkness, and Korra heard raindrops hit the panes of glass faintly.

"I guess that storm has arrived. But the Temple should be rather stable. It has been in the past."

Korra breathed in deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Another gentle touch brushed down her back, accompanied by a breath of hot air on the back of her neck. She shouted in surprise, twirling to send a punch into the shadows.

Korra thought she was going mad as she turned from side to side, her breathing erratic as she scanned the room frantically. "Where are you?" she demanded finally.

"I'm right here, Avatar."

The voice echoed in her head and through the room. Korra clutched at her head, whimpering as she sat back on her bed. "Stop it," she pleaded as the pain in her abdomen flared again. She clutched at the pain, willing it away as she curled up into herself, closing her eyes.

The touch returned… but Korra was surprised at it's gentleness. It traced her legs, her sides, then moved to touch her hands over her stomach. The warmth that radiated onto her was human, and Korra breathed through her mouth as what she felt the calloused hand push her hands away, only to replace them with it's own warmth. It pressed down, pulling away when Korra let out a hiss. Gently, it again applied pressure, and moved in a circle, massaging the muscles.

Korra sighed as the pain dissipated, and she stretched out a bit, exposing her stomach to the ghostly hand. "How does that feel?" The voice asked her, deep and sultry. Korra couldn't help but tell the truth. "It feels better. The pain… it's going away."

That laugh rung in her ears, along with the rain that was now pounding at the Temple roof, pattering against her window. "That kick will leave a bruise." Korra winced at the memory.

Fighting Equalists, dodging electric shots and firing water and fire, bringing up platforms of earth for attacks from above. Everything was going so well… the kick swung in from the side, surprising her, catching her off balance; opening her up for a jolt of electricity into her back.

How she got here, Korra thought, was a mystery to her. "Show yourself." She ordered again, opening her eyes and placing her hands on the now stationary hand. She felt leather, worn and soft.

"I think we both know who you are expecting, Avatar."

Korra felt chills go up her spine as the white leather was revealed from the shadows, smooth and chilling as it stared down at her. Amon pressed his hand down on Korra's stomach. "I do hope that I helped the Avatar feel a little better. I can't have you down and out for long." Anger flared at the words, and Korra sat up. Amon pressed into her stomach further, and Korra cried out as she doubled over. "Calm yourself, Avatar. I'm not here to take your bending, nor do I wish to fight you in such limited quarters." He looked around at the modest room.

Korra growled. "I'm pretty sure you aren't here to talk about furniture, Amon. So what is it that you want?" She looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm here to get to know my opponent better," he stated simply, sitting beside Korra and pressing into her stomach. Korra moaned in pain and laid back down, clutching at his wrist. "Only you would find this a way to get to know someone, you sick freak. What do you somehow get off on this sort of thing?" Korra hissed, glaring at Amon as she dug her fingers into the leather.

"Oh no. You see, Avatar. You can't just make assumptions like that." He slowly dropped his hand to Korra's thighs. Korra tightened her grip. "Though, I'm sure we do have quite a couple of things in common. We just have to test it and find out." His eyes darted up to her, and Korra felt her body lurch. She cried out as her hands were forced to her side, her back arched. She felt strung out, every muscled pulled taut over her shaking body. "What?" she managed out, staring at Amon in disbelief.

"You may have the elements behind you, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well, Avatar Korra." She heard the smile behind the mask, saw the eyes narrow in a sick pleasure as she groaned.

"You're a… bloodbender?" she gasped. "I won't tell if you don't," Amon chuckled darkly. "And after this, I don't think you will be telling anyone." Korra looked at him quizzically before noticing his hands were working at the air. She recognized those movements. Those were…

She was surprised to see the water from her water basin rise and sway in the moonlight. It was like watching one of those street performers with a serpentine creature, playing music while the animal danced and hissed.

"W… Waterbending?" she managed out, watching the water rise into the air, engulfing itself over and over before swirling towards the bed. Korra watched in horror. "Interesting, isn't it?" Amon said as the water slithered over her, dripping down on to her trembling stomach. The drops moved and came to life, running the lines of her toned stomach, while more water trickled down to create thick rivets of water. Amon watched as the water moved, and he pulled at Korra's blue tunic, gazing slightly at the tanned skin that was even under all that cloth.

Water tendrils moved up her shirt, soaking the fabric as they made their way to her nipples. The water was cold, and as they swirled and tweaked at her flesh, Korra felt her body grow hot, twitching at every pull and flick. Amon's hands seemed to weave the water in enticing movements, teasing her. A long tendril moved to her mouth, pulling it open for another to enter, playing at her tongue.

Korra's mind was foggy, her hands shaking against the force that held her. "No!" she fought against Amon's bending, her tongue pushing against the water in her mouth.

The room was too quiet, her own breath accompanied by the rippling water echoed in Korra's head as she looked at Amon. "It's quiet…" she whispered to herself. Amon chuckled. "Indeed, but I find I enjoy it this way. That sense of being alone, desperate, lost… it has a sense of empowerment."

He grasped her face, that eerie smile on his mask pushing the words into her like nails. Her eyes were wide in fright, and she remembered the first time they had met face to face, on her knees with him holding her, looking at her like he did now.

"If you are going to kill me, do it now," she said lowly, forcing her voice to remain steady. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it the first time I had you in my possession. It's not the end, Korra. It's the beginning." His hand moved to her lips, tracing them slowly, the calloused fingers sending a shiver through the Avatar.

Without a moment spared, Amon forced his fingers into Korra's mouth. Korra let out a muffled yell before attempting to bite down. Before she could inflict much damage though, that same tight feeling overtook her, pulling her to difficult, uncomfortable positions. "Tisk tisk, Avatar. That is not what we do in this sort of situation. Go on, suck on them. I won't hurt you much otherwise."

Burning with humiliation, Korra gently sucked at the digits, lathering them in her saliva as she breathed through her nose. When Amon pulled them away, they let out a wet 'pop', and Korra's head felt light. "Calm yourself, Avatar. This will only take a second." Korra looked up at him with confused eyes. The mask tilted down, and Korra barely had time to react before a finger was pushing into her.

"Wha- Why!" Korra demanded, twisting and turning, fighting with more vigilance as Amon's finger moved, and another was inserted. She cried out at the intrusion, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "Why? Because I can." Amon answered without hesitation. "Because I will destroy you, Avatar. Piece by painful piece. You will remember all of it, feel shame from it, and slowly, it will consume you."

Amon's fingers moved, causing lewd, wet sounds that mixed with her cries of mixed protests and agonizingly truthful moans. The water was still surprisingly cool, washing over her, down her legs to the same spot that Amon's attention was currently at.

The water moved into her, growing steadily, filling her in a way that made her wonder when the feeling of emptiness had ever been there. She gripped the sheets as Amon forced his fingers into her mouth, his other hand still moving in the air, swaying the water in and out like the moon affecting the tide.

Korra moaned and licked at the fingers, knowing what would happen if she refused. She panted, giving the digits as much attention as she could while being thrust into at a sudden, erratic pace.

"So, how does the young Avatar like it?" Amon whispered, and Korra felt the water change form. "Ribbed? Studded? Veined, perhaps?" As he spoke, the water changed with frightening accentuated features, hitting a spot that caused Korra's body to flinch, her senses seeming to catch fire. Despite herself, Korra let out a low, defeated whine. Her eyes fluttered, beads of sweat trailing down her hot skin. Amon's fingers pressed down against her tongue, Korra's breath cooling the warm saliva that had accumulated on them.

"How about a combination of all?" Korra's back arched at the suggestion, scrunching her eyes closed, feeling the change inside of her, warm and slick.

Amon pulled his hand from her mouth, trailing them down her lips to her throat. His grip tightened, and Korra gasped frantically. "Do you wish for your firebender, Avatar? For him to rescue you? How do you think he'd react; seeing you here, such a wanton erotic look on that pretty face of yours… Do you wish for that? Or would it excite you more if he watched?"

Korra's face burned. She felt Amon's hand, still around her neck, lessen it's grip, but still held her down with a dominating force. She bit down on her quivering lip. No… she didn't want that. She couldn't let Mako see… not this. Not now.

"No!" She yelled. The water seemed to twitch before its pace quickened ten-fold, hitting that spot inside of her again and again, no longer teasing and light. It was now brutal, hard, and Korra felt it strangely addictive. She moaned into the pillow, her body shaking and rocking against the water. That feeling… that overwhelming feeling overtook her. She recognized it as the finish line to all of this, and her body rushed toward it with earnest.

A shudder ran through her, and Korra let out a strangled breath. Her body tensed again before falling back on the bed. The feeling of constriction on her had disappeared, and the water slowly receded, leaving her breathless among the sheets.

Standing, Amon reached down and gently touched Korra's stomach. She watched the emotionless mask as he pulled away, his fingers slightly tracing over her flesh. Thunder rolled and cracked in the silence, and Korra saw him turn toward her, looking down at her, and she thought she saw the true color of Amon's eyes behind the mask.

A light blue. Brilliant against the leather, but shadowed by the hood he wore. She blinked, and then… he was gone. Just vanished. Korra's eyes narrowed and she fumbled to her feet. Her legs faltered, threatening to send her toppling to the floor as she looked around the room. Water was splattered on the ground, and Korra still felt the warmth of Amon's body on the bed.

_'__I won't tell if you don't, Avatar.'_

Korra continued to frantically look around, the words fresh in her mind. She clutched at her head as that same haunting laugh shook her to her core. He had been there… she knew it! Yet, there was no real sign that he had… But he was there! Just a few seconds ago…

Sweat rolled off of her, and lighting flashed across the sky, illuminating the small room. Korra thought she might scream as the laughter died.

_'__I'm saving you for last… Korra.'_


End file.
